Tell Me If You Want Me To
by ashes of roses1
Summary: A Gwen fic! Ethan dumps Gwen for Theresa. How will she cope? And in who's arms? Read to find out. It's a song fic. The title of the fic is the title of the song. Enjoy! *~ Doesn't follow the present course of events on the show *~ COMPLETED!
1. It's over

Chapter 1:  
  
Gwen Hotchkiss heard the ringing of her cellular phone. She picked it up from her  
purse.   
  
"Hello?" she asked.   
  
"Gwen, it's me," came the reply.   
  
"Ethan," Gwen said, happy to hear from her boyfriend. "What's up?"  
  
"Umm, can you meet me over at Pilar's house?" he asked.   
  
"Pilar's house?" Gwen asked, surprised. Why would he be there? And more  
importantly, why would he want her to meet him there?  
  
"Yeah," Ethan answered.   
  
"Umm, ok, Ethan," she answered, as they hung up.   
  
She sat in her BMW and drove over to the Lopez-Fitzgerald house.   
  
Meanwhile, Theresa turned to ask Ethan a question as soon as he had hung up.   
  
"Did you tell her about us yet, Ethan?"  
  
Ethan squirmed. "No, Theresa. I told her to come over. I have to tell her face to  
face."  
  
Theresa gently squeezed his hand. Ethan and her had been hiding their relationship  
from everyone for a while now - but Theresa couldn't take it anymore. Everybody -  
especially Gwen - had to know the truth.   
  
That was why Theresa made sure to call everyone to the house that day. Sheridan,  
Luis, and Hank were already there. Hank was Luis's best friend and they had just  
returned from shooting hoops at the Youth Center. Theresa and Ethan had asked Sheridan  
to come as well - after all she was Gwen's best friend.   
  
Theresa heard a knocking at the door. She went to open it.   
  
"Hi, Gwen," she greeted her. She felt bad that pretty soon this girl's heart was  
going to be broken, but she knew that she cared more for her own happiness.   
  
"Hi, Theresa, right?" Gwen answered, unsure if she got the name right.  
  
"Right," Theresa replied. "Come in."  
  
Gwen walked in and was surprised to see Sheridan there. There was also a guy she  
had seen before but never really knew. He had dirty blonde hair and was pretty tall. She  
couldn't remember his name.   
  
"What's going on, Ethan?" she asked after having kissed him hello and greeted  
everyone else. She looked around. Everyone was seated and looking at her.   
  
She looked at them in confusion. "Someone tell me what's going on!" she ordered,  
losing her patience and fearing that the worse had happened.   
  
"Gwen, I," Ethan began but was cut off by Theresa.   
  
"Gwen," she told her, raising a hand to silence Ethan. "I've been working as Ivy's  
assistant for a while now. And so Ethan and I have gotten close."  
  
Gwen looked at her. The first emotion she had felt was that of daze. But now she  
was getting a bit annoyed because she could tell where Theresa's words were going.   
  
"What does that mean?" Gwen insisted. She wasn't a fool. She knew what it meant.  
But she was hoping that she was wrong and that nothing was going on between Ethan and  
Theresa.   
  
"I'm sorry, Gwen," Ethan said. "I don't think you and I should be together  
anymore."  
  
Gwen stared at him in shock. He's dumping me? she thought to herself, horrified.  
For HER? And in front of everybody!   
  
"I'm sorry," he repeated, advancing towards her and giving her a hug.   
  
Sorry? her mind screamed out. Sorry? She had spent a twenty of her twenty five  
years with him - they had been close for as long as she could remember. Every memory,  
every happy moment they had shared was now being cast aside because of a girl he had  
known for less than a year. I thought he loved me, she thought sadly...  
  
"Umm, wow, I didn't expect this," Gwen managed to say, holding back tears.   
  
How can you be so nice? she wanted to shout at herself. How can you not go and rip  
all of the hair off that girl? How can you not slap him - hoping you'll knock some sense into  
him? Because I'm better than that, another voice inside her brain spoke up.   
  
"I know," Ethan said.   
  
She looked deeply into his eyes, then at Theresa. Theresa was trying to be decent  
and not showcase her happiness, but Gwen could see how Theresa really felt.   
  
She looked away and noticed her best friend Sheridan staring at her. Beside her  
was her bodyguard Luis, and near him was that tall guy whose name was still a blur.   
  
How can Ethan do this? she thought to herself, staring at the ground. It's bad  
enough to dump me but to do it in front of his new girlfriend, her brother, her brother's best  
friend, and my best friend? She couldn't take it anymore. She had to leave. Everyone was  
staring at her with hawk eyes and she couldn't tell if they felt bad for her or not.   
  
"I, I have to go," Gwen stammered, grabbing her purse and slamming the door shut  
behind her.   
  
"Gwe-" Ethan began to say, but Theresa grabbed his hand and stopped him. "Let  
her be. She needs some time to think."  
  
Ethan sighed, giving in to his girlfriend's order.   
  
Hank stared at Gwen's retreating form through the window. She looked so sad. He  
could see her doubling over with tears. How was she ever going to make it home in her  
condition? It was nighttime, and even though Harmony was a pretty crimeless town, he  
wouldn't risk the safety of Gwen Hotchkiss.   
  
Grabbing his jacket, he raced out that door so fast that it caught everyone else in  
the room by surprise.   
  
{a/n: i hope u like this. its my first shot at a gwank story. i want at least 3 reviews  
before i continue. thanks.} 


	2. Someone new someone nice

Chapter 2:  
  
{a/n: ok, i didnt get 3 reviews like i wanted, but im still gonna continue. i dont care. to  
the ones who are reading and reviewing: thanks and enjoy!}  
  
"Hey!" Hank called after the girl's retreating form. "Wait!"   
  
She slowly turned around to look at him. She could barely see him, the tears were  
concealing her vision.   
  
"What?" she asked acidly. She wasn't in the best of moods, and did not want to  
associate with anyone right now.   
  
"It's freezing out here. And you're in no condition to drive. Let me take you home." he  
insisted.   
  
Realizing that he had no sinister intentions, she agreed.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered, her teeth chattering from the cold, as he helped her sit in the  
passenger seat.  
  
"Sure," he said. He got in the car, and turned the heater on full blast.  
  
She turned to look at the man who had been so nice to her. He was tall, built with dirty  
blond hair. And good looks, she had to admit.   
  
"What's your name?" she asked him once her teeth had stopped chattering.   
  
"Hank Bennett," he stated.   
  
"I'm Gwen Hotchkiss," she went on to say. "You're a friend of Luis's right?"  
  
"Right." he replied, his eyes fixed on the slippery road. "Where do you live?" he  
asked.   
  
"Make a left at Bridge Avenue, then go until you reach Rainview Drive. Right from  
there, and it's the third house on the left side." She exhaled a breath of fresh air. She turned  
to look out the window, as Ethan's words popped back into memory. How could he dump me  
like that?!  
  
From the corner of his eye, Hank looked at Gwen's sad face. He almost wanted to  
choke Ethan for being so stupid. For giving up the romance of a lifetime that he had shared  
with this woman - all for Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, who wasn't even worth it. Love like the  
one he had had with Gwen didn't come around too often, but Ethan was too dumb and selfish  
to realize it.  
  
"You deserve better!" he stated out of the blue.   
  
That caught her off-guard. She wasn't expecting him to say that. "Really?" she asked,  
turning to face him. Her vulnerability was evident, even though she tried to be strong.   
  
"Yes. He doesn't love you the way you should be loved."  
  
That made her mad. And only because she knew he was right. Ethan didn't love her the  
way a man should love a woman. "I don't want to talk about this anymore!" she said angrily,  
squirming in her seat.   
  
"I understand. I'm sorry for bringing it up."  
  
"It's not your fault," she said, realizing that she shouldn't have blown up at him like  
that. She placed her hand on his shoulder.   
  
He slowly tilted his head to see where her hand was. He looked up at her and smiled in  
a friendly way.   
  
"You're home," he said, pulling over. He got out of the car and ran to her side, helping  
her out of the seat.   
  
"Thank you so much, Hank," she sincerely said. She gave him a hug to show her  
appreciation.   
  
"Sure," he replied, hugging her back. "Anytime a bad boyfriend dumps you and you're  
upset, just call me!" He winked, trying to cheer her up.   
  
It worked. She laughed wholeheartedly. "I'll make sure to remember that. Bye, Hank  
Bennett." She grinned at him as she walked up the driveway to her house.   
  
The pain of Ethan's breakup was still very much alive in her heart, but here was a  
person she had just officially met today who had been there for her when she needed someone  
and he had brightened her mood. At least for a while.   
  
She waved as he drove off.   
  
Sighing, she entered her house and went up to her bedroom. It had been a long day,  
and she was tired. She decided to take a nice warm bath to ease her mood.   
  
She sat in the tub for at least an hour, listening to relaxing music (she always liked  
having a radio in the bathroom) and writing in her diary. Yes, sophisticated, socialite Gwen  
Hotchkiss had a diary. Still. But she didn't care. That was her outlet. She cried as she wrote  
an entry in the journal, her tears soaking up the pages.   
  
"Oh, Ethan," she whispered to no one in particular. "I thought you loved me. I thought  
you'd always love me."  
  
She shut the radio off and stepped out of the tub. She had to move on, that's all. Find  
herself a man that would love her the way she loved Ethan. It was going to take time for her  
heart to completely heal from the wounds Ethan had inflicted, but ... well, for some reason, she  
couldn't seem to get her mind trailing off to thoughts of Hank Bennett.   
  
{a/n: any suggestions? write them in ur review or email me: Lbj5411@aol.com.} 


	3. Tell Me 3

Chapter 3:  
  
  
The next day, Gwen went to work early in the morning. But the time she got out it was  
6 pm. Her boss had wanted her to work overtime and she had agreed, thinking that it was  
something to get her mind off of Ethan. At least for a while. But now she had left. She decided  
to go over to the Book Cafe. The weather wasn't as chilly as it was yesterday, but it was still  
pretty cold. She wanted something to drink before she would go home and face having to tell  
her parents that a business merger marriage would not take place between the Hotchkisses  
and Cranes {a/n: ethan is still a crane in this fic.}   
  
  
Once she stepped inside, she took comfort in knowing how warm it was in there. So  
much better than the outside. Maybe my mood will change with the coldness factor, thought  
Gwen.   
  
  
After she got her cup of coffee, she walked around, looking for a good book to buy.  
Her eyes caught the attention of someone else's eyes from the other side of the book shelf.  
They looked oddly familiar. She casually went to the other side of the shelf to see who it was.   
  
  
"Hank!" she said, grinning up at him. "Hi. How are you?"  
  
  
"Hi, Gwen," he replied. "I'm good. How are YOU?" He looked at her, his eyebrows  
raised. He figured she was still upset about being dumped by Ethan.   
  
  
She could tell he cared. "I'm slowly feeling better, thanks," she answered.   
  
  
"What book is that?" Hank asked, referring to the book Gwen was holding.  
  
  
"Oh, umm, it's 'Fab Five' by Mitch Albom. Heard of it?"  
  
  
"Are you kidding?" he asked her incredously. "They're the most famous college  
basketball team in the world. Wait a minute - are you telling me, you, Ms. Hotchkiss, who has  
millions to her name, enjoys basketball? {a/n: that was the only book that came to mind. read  
it. it's a great nonfiction. and about my fave team ever!}   
  
  
Gwen laughed. "That's right." She leaned over to whisper something to him. "Don't  
tell anyone."  
  
  
"I won't," he laughed.   
  
  
"Good," Gwen grinned at him.   
  
  
Before Hank could open his mouth to continue his conversation with Gwen, their  
attention was diverted by the loud laughter heard from nearby.   
  
  
"Oh, Ethan, that was so funny!" Theresa managed to say, tears coming to her eyes  
from all the uncontrollable laughing. She held onto Ethan as if he was the only thing that was  
keeping her up.   
  
  
Gwen recognized the voices easily. Ethan and Theresa. Harmony's newest couple.   
  
  
Gwen's smile soon turned into a frown. She looked away from Hank sadly.  
  
  
"I have to go, I'll see you later," she quickly mumbled to Hank.   
  
  
She took a step forward, but soon realized that there was no way she could leave the  
Book Cafe without paying for the book in her hand, or being noticed by the lovey dovey  
couple nearby.   
  
  
"O..kay," Hank answered slowly. He was having a nice conversation with Gwen, and it  
was interrupted by the presence of her ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend.   
  
  
Gwen quickly went over to the cashier to pay for the book, but was seen by Ethan and  
Theresa.   
  
  
Ethan approached her right after she had taken her receipt from the clerk. He quickly  
called her name before she left the cafe. He wanted to talk to her. He felt bad for breaking up  
with her, but was hoping that they could still be friends.   
  
  
"Gwen," he called to her.   
  
  
Her back was to him when she heard him call her name. She stopped in her tracks and  
grimaced. She wouldn't be a coward and walk away, pretending like she didn't hear him. She  
would only be fooling herself if she did that. She turned around slowly to face him.   
  
  
"Hi, Ethan," she mumbled, giving a small, fake smile.   
  
  
"How are you?" he asked worriedly.   
  
  
How do you expect me to be? her mind shouted out. "I'm good, Ethan," she replied.  
She was practically dying inside, knowing that she was talking to the man she loved but there  
was no way she would let him have any suspicion of how much her heart had been broken.   
  
  
"I just wanted to say that I want us to be friends and that I'm sorry, again for -" Ethan  
began to say.   
  
  
Gwen raised her hand to interrupt him. She knew where his sentence was going. The  
last thing she needed was sympathy from the person who caused her so much pain. And she   
didn't want to be friends with him, either. That was the last thing she wanted. To be friends  
with someone she loved wholeheartedly. "Say no more, Ethan."  
  
  
"But Gwen...."  
  
  
"Listen, Ethan," Gwen said, lowering her voice and inching closer to him. "It's over.  
I've accepted it. Now please just leave me alone."  
  
  
She waited for a response from him. When she didn't get any, she turned on her heel  
and walked out of the cafe. She had been strong during her encounter with Ethan, but now the  
tears began to sting her eyes. She walked to her car, and dropped the book and her purse on  
the passenger seat of the BMW. Gwen sat in her car, crying her eyes out.   
  
  
Hank had watched the whole encounter between Ethan and Gwen in the Book Cafe.  
He couldn't help feel bad for her. Ethan was such a loser. How could she have possibly ever  
loved him? How could she love him when there are so many better people out there?   
  
  
Someone better like me, he thought to himself.  
  
  
{a/n: sorry it's been awhile since i reviewed. i hope ur still reading this.} 


	4. Tell Me 4

Chapter 4:  
  
  
  
Hank watched as Gwen sat in her car, her hand shaking from the conversation she had  
just shared with her ex-love. She was dabbing at her eyes with a Kleenex. Grabbing his latte,  
he walked outside, and approached her car.  
  
  
  
He knocked softly on the driver window. She turned to see him, and quickly rolled down  
her window.   
  
  
  
"Oh, hi, again." Her voice was emotionless. She wiped her eyes. On the exterior, she  
gave the impression that she wanted to be alone. But he could tell that she needed a friend,  
once again. And he was glad it was him.   
  
  
  
"Don't cry, Gwen," he said consolingly as he stared at her with his blue mysterious  
eyes giving off an expression she couldn't exactly understand.   
  
  
  
She wished she could tell what he was thinking. Those eyes, they were so piercing, like  
you could read into his soul easily, but only if he let you. It made her forget why she was  
crying.   
  
  
  
"You wanna talk about it?" he asked her when she didn't answer his last plea.  
  
  
  
She gave a small nod and he walked over to the passenger side to sit inside the car  
with her.   
  
  
  
Once he was seated, she poured her soul out to him. Every emotion that she was feeling  
at the moment, she let him know.  
  
  
  
"Ethan's being a jerk. I mean I know he's trying to be nice, but unconsiously he's  
hurting me. Telling me that he wants to be friends isn't exactly easing the situation, you  
know?" Gwen said.   
  
  
  
Hank nodded. "He's not worth it. At least now you know who the real Ethan is."  
  
  
  
Gwen's head jerked up in confusion and surprise. That wasn't something she was  
expecting to hear from Hank.   
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.  
  
  
  
"Well," Hank began, "you used to know Ethan for how long? Most of your life, right?  
And has he ever done anything like this to you or anyone you know? Betrayed you when he had  
practically created a life with you? Now you know what a backstabber and unsure idiot he  
is."  
  
  
  
Gwen's mouth was open and her eyebrows were raised. She was agape. She had never heard  
anyone refer to her ex-boyfriend that way. Maybe he was right... after all, it did make sense.   
The more she thought about it, the more she realized what Hank was saying was true.   
  
  
  
"You're right," she said after a while. "That's exactly who Ethan is. Twenty years I've  
known him, but nothing has been more revealing about who he really is than what has transpired   
between us this past week."  
  
  
  
Hank stroked Gwen's arm as she continued to softly cry for the pain Ethan had caused  
her. She wasn't aching over him any more. No, she was suffering for the regret she felt in her  
heart for the past two decades she had spent with Ethan. It was as if every moment they had  
spent together growing up had been erased from his memory. She knew that she, too, had to let   
go of those memories soon. She would create new memories with someone who would love her   
unconditionally.   
  
  
  
From inside the Book Cafe, Ethan watched Gwen and Hank through the window as they were   
talking in her car. Theresa had gone to the bathroom and he stared at them knowing that he   
wouldn't be upsetting his new girlfriend.   
  
  
  
I don't like her with Hank, he thought to himself. She barely knows him and is   
vulnerable right now. I won't let him hurt her! I won't!!  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, Hank walked back into the Book Cafe. Gwen had calmed down  
considerably and had told Hank that she was feeling a little bit better and would go home. Hank   
wanted to chat with his old high-school friend, Beth Wallace. Before he could approach her,  
Ethan advanced towards him and stopped right in front of him.   
  
  
  
Hank narrowed his eyes. What does HE want? he thought to himself. No Crane was going to  
get the upper hand on him, no matter what the situation was. Besides, he was in no mood for a  
confrontation. He pushed Ethan aside as he walked over to the counter where Beth was working.   
  
  
  
"You stay away from Gwen you hear me?!" Hank heard the voice coming from behind him. It  
wasn't a question; more like a demand.   
  
  
  
His eyes turned menacing as he slowly began to turn around to face Ethan Crane.   
  
  
  
{a/n: to those ppl who reviewed, thank you! i hope ur liking this. what do u think of   
this situation between ethan/gwen/hank/theresa? if u like it, lemme tell u, things r gonna   
heat up!! to those who care to know: i've already outlined the fic and it will end at about   
14 chapters. the updates r going to be a bit sporadic, or not as often since my spring semester of college started today and im taking 16 units!!please r&r} 


	5. Tell Me 5

Chapter 5:  
  
  
Hank eyes glared in rising anger as he stared directly at Ethan. Theresa had just  
come out of the bathroom and approached her boyfriend. She noticed the tension between the   
two men.   
  
  
"What's going on?" she asked, looking at Ethan then Hank and back again, as if in  
a ping-pong ball motion. "Ethan?" she said questioningly as she grabbed his arm, making   
him look at her. "Tell me."  
  
  
"I need to discuss something with Hank, ok Ther?" he said shortly. "Can you give   
us a minute?"  
  
  
Theresa nodded as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion at Hank. She walked over to  
the Music Section of the cafe, leaving the two alone to talk.   
  
  
"You dumb fool," Hank said, laughing scornfully in Ethan's face once Theresa was  
out of earshot. "The only reason you wanted Theresa to leave your side was because you  
didn't want her to know why you REALLY are having this 'discussion' as you say, with me.  
You wouldn't want your new girlfriend to hear that you're warning me to stay away from   
your ex, now would you?" Hank looked at Ethan expectantly, waiting for an answer. He  
crossed his arms in cocky satisfaction.   
  
  
Ethan knew that Hank was right, but would NOT give him the comfort of knowing it!  
"You son of a ..." he began to say, shoving Hank towards some tables.   
  
  
Hank fell down hard on the ground but got right back up. Like a bulldog, he went  
after Ethan. How dare he! Who the hell was he to give him a warning to stay away from his  
own ex, especially since HE was the one who had caused these problems for her! Hank knew   
that he would never hurt Gwen the way Ethan had.   
  
  
"Ethan! Hank! Stop it!" Theresa cried out, running to their sides. She did her best  
to push them apart, standing between them to settle the dispute. "Now tell me what's  
happening. Both of you!" she demanded fiercely.   
  
  
"I'll tell you Theresa," Hank began to say, much to the horror of Ethan. "Your  
boyfriend here just warned me to stay away from Gwen if I know what's good for me." He  
bent down until he was almost close enough to Theresa to kiss her. "What does that say   
about your relationship with him, huh?" He raised his eyebrows provokingly at her.   
  
  
Theresa stared back at him, her eyes widened as she took in his words. It upset her  
to know that Ethan had said that, but something about Hank made those thoughts be pushed   
aside for her to think about later. The way Hank was looking at her caught her attention the  
most. From Theresa's point of view, she thought Hank wanted to kiss her. It sure looked like  
it. But he was just trying to let her see who and what her boyfriend really was. Inching closer  
to her like that was a way for him to emphasize what he was saying.   
  
  
Theresa liked the way she thought Hank was looking at her. She licked her lips and gave  
him a wink in return, letting him "know" that she "felt the same way."   
  
  
His facial expressions turned into a smile, or that's what Theresa thought it was. In  
reality, it was more of a sneer. She's so stupid! he thought to himself, grinning, as he turned   
his back on her. She thinks I'm trying to hit on her. Oh God. She doesn't even care about what  
Ethan has just done! Warned me to stay away from HIS ex-girlfriend. If that was meright now,  
I'd be upset and jealous to say the least, but instead Theresa here is flirting.....  
  
  
Theresa looked at Hank's back, fantasizing about what it would be like to kiss him on  
the lips. She used to have a crush on him once, back when she was twelve and he was nineteen,  
but it had ended quickly. Theresa used to be boycrazy at that age. It was a new boy every week.  
But when it came to Ethan, well, she had been stuck on him for a long time.   
  
  
Theresa shook herself out of her reverie as she thought about what was going on between  
her, Hank and Ethan. They needed to calm down. They were sending each other death glares, and   
one of the things Theresa hated most was fights.   
  
  
"Ok, you two," she said, in total referee form, "this is stupid and needs to be stopped."  
  
  
She wasn't going to take no for an answer. She grabbed Ethan's hand and walked away.   
Grabbing their stuff, they left the Book Cafe a few minutes later, with Theresa looking behind   
her at Hank with a thoughtful expression on her face.   
  
  
{a/n: thanks for reviewing people. your increasing my confidence. lol. anyways, i hope  
u liked this chapter. more to come. tell me: what do u think is gonna happen with this whole  
situation? what do u want to happen? i am open to suggestions and such.} 


	6. Tell Me 6

Chapter 6:  
  
  
"Hello?" Gwen said as she entered her large, mansion sized house. "Anyone  
home?"  
  
  
"Hello, Gwen," came the reply of one of the maid's.   
  
  
"Hi, Mimi," she answered. "Are my parent's home?"  
  
  
"Yes. They are upstairs, miss."  
  
  
"Thank you," Gwen made her way up the marble staircase. It was time to tell her  
parents the truth. That there would not be a business merger marriage between her and  
Ethan. She had managed to avoid telling them for a few days now, but she knew that they  
would eventually find out, and she'd rather they find out from her instead of from someone  
else.   
  
  
"Hello, mother, father," Gwen said nodding her head at them nervously as she  
entered their spacious room. She was apprehensive about letting them know. They had  
always looked forward to her marrying Ethan one day, especially because of the proximity  
in age. But Ethan and her had taken things slowly, despite the objections from their  
families. Maybe if we had moved things along a little bit faster, we could still have been  
together, Gwen thought to herself. Maybe even married, with a kid or two.   
  
  
She sighed heavily as she tried to remove those thoughts from her head.   
  
  
"Hi, Gwen," they replied.   
  
  
"There's something important I have to tell you," she said after sighing deeply.   
  
  
"Yes, of course," her mother Rebecca said. "But we were just going to eat dinner.  
Let's go downstairs and you can tell us there."  
  
  
"Ok," Gwen nodded as she followed Rebecca and Jonathan down the stairs.   
  
  
Once they had begun eating, Gwen was ready to tell them the news.   
  
  
"Mom, Dad," she began. "I know that for a long time the two of you have wanted  
me to marry Ethan Crane."  
  
  
"Yes," Jonathan spoke up. "A business merger type of marriage. You know that,  
Gwen." He picked up his champagne glass and brought it to his lips.   
  
  
"Yes, Daddy," Gwen said. "But it won't happen."  
  
  
"WHAT?!" Rebecca cried out at the same time that Jonathan spewed out all the  
champagne that he had been drinking.  
  
  
"What do you mean it won't happen, Gwen," her father said, in as calm a voice as  
he could muster. "It has to happen. Julian and I have been talking about this for a long  
time now."   
  
  
"I know," Gwen said, upset. "But Ethan broke up with me a few days ago."  
  
  
Gwen noticed how high her parents' eyebrows seemed to have gotten. They stared  
at her in shock.   
  
  
"How can that be?" Rebecca asked, perplexed. "He's been with you for so long!  
Gwen, he loves you! What happened?"  
  
  
"He met and fell in love with someone else," Gwen summarized, not wanting to go  
into detail about everything that had happened. "It doesn't matter. But I just thought you  
should know."  
  
  
"Oh, this isn't good. Nope, not at all," Jonathan began to say, to no one in  
particular. "Who are you going to marry now? No one besides the Cranes can give us what  
we need! They're the most financially secure and -"  
  
  
"I don't believe the two of you!" Gwen yelled out, finally getting a backbone  
against her parents. "I was just dumped by a guy I've been going out for ten years and all  
you care about is that we aren't going to have as much money as before!"  
  
  
Before they could answer her, Gwen got up from her seat and stormed upstairs to  
her suite.   
  
  
She couldn't believe the nerve of her parents. Money mattered more to them  
than she did! She didn't care though. In fact, she kind of expected them to react the way  
they did. Oh well. She was strong, she would brave this storm. Besides, there was always  
Hank Bennett, who seemed to have fulfilled the role of best friend that Sheridan Crane  
had vacated ever since Ethan had dumped her.   
  
  
{a/n: sorry for the short chapter. it was off-topic a bit, but necessary. anyways, it  
gets better. please keep reading. thanx for the reviews!} 


	7. Tell Me 7

Chapter 7:  
  
  
"Gwen!" Rebecca made her way over to the marble staircase and called upstairs  
to Gwen. Her daughter had just run off in tears, and it had bothered her. How dare Ethan  
dump her! She didn't want to see her only child suffering like this. But that wasn't the main  
reason she was calling out to her daughter. The Hotchkisses needed the money and they  
were hoping they could do something, anything to get Gwen to marry a Crane. They had  
been thinking and strategizing over this for a long time. It had to work. It just had to.   
  
  
Rebecca and Jonathan made their way up the stairs and into Gwen's room. They  
saw her on her queen sized bed, her shoulders heaving from all the uncontrollable sobbs  
that were escaping her body. They felt bad for her - she was after all their daughter - and  
they did love her, but this money thing was a very influential issue in their mind's as well.  
  
  
"Honey," Jonathan said warmly, as he coaxed Gwen to look at him and his wife.  
"It's going to be ok. I'm sorry for what we said earlier."  
  
  
"So am I," Rebecca put in, wrapping her two favorite people up in a nice, big  
group hug.   
  
  
After Gwen had settled down and had washed her face, they all headed back  
downstairs to continue their supper in the dining room.   
  
  
Rebecca had a very thoughtful look on her face, which Jonathan noticed. Before  
he could ask her what was up, she spoke. "Maybe you could marry Fox," Rebecca blurted  
out. She didn't wait to get a reaction from Gwen, because she figured it wouldn't be a  
positive one. So she continued to talk before she could or would be interrupted. "He, too is  
a Crane, and just as handsome as Ethan. Be open-minded, sweetheart. He could be a good  
husband to you. Don't you agree, Jonathan?" She turned to her husband, sending him  
signals with her eyes to say 'yes.'  
  
  
"Oh definitely!" Jonathan was forced to say. He didn't really care who Gwen  
married, as long as it was a person who was rich. And the Cranes were the only rich family  
in all of Harmony, other than them of course, but that was quickly losing its verity.   
  
  
"He's four years younger than me!" Gwen said, exasperated, hardly believing  
the words that had just come out of her mother's mouth. How they could suggest that? She  
had never even given anyone besides Ethan a second glance or thought. Well, except now,  
when it came to Hank. But that was a total other issue.   
  
  
"Who cares about the age when you've got the zillions, Gwen!" her father said,  
in the exact same tone as hers. He threw his hands up in the air in aggravation.  
  
  
"Well honey think of it like this," Rebecca put in, trying to get Gwen to  
understand their point of view, "Fox and Ethan are brothers. They have the same genetic  
makeup." That was quite a futile attempt at persuasion but it was all she could come up  
with at the moment. Her eyes pleaded with Gwen, hoping she could convince her to set her  
eyes on Fox.   
  
  
"NO!" Gwen yelled, getting angry. "I will love someone again on my own, ok?  
We may be rich, but that doesn't mean we have to marry the rich. I will NOT, repeat NOT  
be forced to marry someone I don't love. This discussion is over." Standing up, she carried  
her plate into the kitchen. Her parents stared at her disapprovingly. Why couldn't she  
want what they wanted? An easy, laidback life with millions to burn? Who cares if the  
marriage would be loveless - they would be a rich family - and that was all that truly  
mattered in the hearts of Rebecca and Jonathan Hotchkiss.   
  
  
{a/n: ok the last two chapters have been off the hank/gwen/theresa/ethan topic,  
but hey as every good writer knows, you need a few chps like that. it will make sense more  
later on y i included becky and jonathan in this fic. please keep reading. thanx for  
reviewing people.} 


	8. Tell Me 8

Chapter 8:  
"Augh!" Gwen muttered loudly to herself. She was up in her room again,  
remembering the encounter she had just gone through with her parents. The nerve of them  
suggesting Fox Crane would be a proper suitor for her!  
Gwen paced around her bedroom, getting angrier the more she thought of what her  
parents had said. Picking up a picture frame of her and Ethan, she flung it against the wall.  
The noise of the glass connecting with the wall resonated through her ears.   
"Damn you, Ethan!" she mumbled angrily to no one in particular. "Why wasn't I  
good enough for you?" She sat down on her bed, frowning.   
Looking around her room, Gwen noticed the many awards and trophies she had won  
in high school and college. It instantly revoked her previous thought of not being a good  
enough person to own Ethan's heart.   
She was good enough. What was she thinking?! If the roomful of awards and plaques  
weren't enough to prove otherwise, then maybe her inner self was, which was telling her that  
she WAS good enough. She knew it to be true. But then what else could it be that had made  
Ethan break up with her?   
Ethan himself, a voice inside her head spoke up.   
  
  
Hank's right, he is stupid for dumping me after we had been together all this time,  
Gwen thought to herself.   
Half an hour later, after the maid had come and cleaned up the mess with the bits of  
glass on the floor, Gwen went to bed, knowing deep down that she was slowly getting over the  
pain Ethan had inflicted. She was moving on. And tomorrow would be a new start for her. At  
least she hoped.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
The next morning, Gwen made her way over to work, holding a suitcase and a cup of  
coffee in her hand. She was feeling different to say the least. In her heart, she knew she was  
getting over Ethan. And it felt GREAT. She was moving on with her life, and that seemed to  
give her hope and confidence in herself, something which she had lost when Ethan had first  
dumped her.   
A few hours later, as Gwen was coming back from her lunchbreak, her boss  
informed her that she was getting promoted. Gwen felt so thrilled. Everything seemed to be  
going right today. She hadn't given her parents the chance to pester her anymore this  
morning, and she was feeling upbeat. And now, she had just gotten a promotion.   
What more good can come of this day? Gwen thought to herself gleefully. And it was  
just 1 pm!   
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile, Hank was working as well, at the Youth Center. His brother, Sam, had  
given the job to him when Hank had returned to Harmony. He didn't like it too much, but at  
least it brought in money.   
While coaching the kids to a game of basketball, Hank's mind drifted apart to the  
events of last night. How dare Ethan say he should stay away from Gwen! Personally, he liked  
her, she was smart, confident and beautiful. Everything he looked for in a woman. So why  
should he stay away from her? Especially since they were slowly but surely becoming better  
friends.   
And Theresa! Ha. That made Hank laugh silently as he remembered how she flirted  
"back" to him. Ethan and Theresa are two stupid people made for each other, he had to admit.  
He didn't enjoy thinking that way about his best friend's sister, or his best friend's girlfriends'  
nephew, but it was true.   
After the game ended, and the kids went home, Hank stayed to organize everything  
and make sure all would be ready for tomorrow.   
As he was about to leave, he ran into Gwen. She was wearing a business suit and  
looked like she was in the wrong place.   
"Hi," he said, giving her a weird look.  
"Hi," she replied. In response to the look he had just given her, she said, "Sheridan  
told me to meet her here. She said she was already here with Luis. Do you know where they  
are?"  
"They left," Hank remarked.   
"What?" Gwen exclaimed. "But she said...." She paused, looking around her, then  
up at him.   
"I'm sorry, but they left about an hour ago."  
Gwen sighed, not out of disappointment, exactly, but more out of anger. "You  
know," she told him as he led her back to their cars, "I shouldn't be surprised. Ever since  
Ethan dumped me for Theresa, she hasn't been much of a friend to me."  
"So you noticed," he stated, nodding his head in agreement.   
Gwen nodded back. "See I'm getting over the whole debacle with Ethan, but I don't  
understand why she won't be there for me. I mean....."  
"I know," Hank said, wrapping his arms around her in a sweet, friendly hug. "But  
you have me for a friend. I'm here for you."  
Gwen smiled. "You've been great," she said. "The best friend I could ask for." To  
show her appreciation, she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
She walked towards her car, leaving him standing there.   
"Oh hey," she shouted over her shoulder, "there was an opening today at my  
company, and when I heard about it, I thought of you. Do you think you'll be interested?"  
Hank nodded, the tingle of her kiss still electrifying through his body. He could  
barely hear what she was saying. It's like her kiss had paralyzed his soul. And it was just a  
kiss on the cheek. What would happen if she - gasp! - kissed him on the lips?!  
She walked back to him, handing him the company's business card before mumbling  
a final goodnight and leaving.   
He watched her speed off. "Bye," he whispered.   
{a/n: there u go fellow gwank fans. a long overdue update. i hope ur still reading this. r/r} 


	9. Tell Me 9

Chapter 9:  
  
"Gwen!" Rebecca called from downstairs of their mansion. "Gwen!"  
  
"What is it, Mother?" Gwen grumbled. She didn't want to deal with her parents right  
now. And she could feel that whatever it was that her mother was so excited about was  
something that wouldn't reciprocate with her.   
  
She went downstairs. Rebecca followed her to the dining room where Jonathan  
already was having lunch.   
  
Once they were seated, Rebecca began to talk. "I just received an invitation  
yesterday to a dance party. It's for tonight."  
  
Gwen narrowed her eyes in suspicion. The only other family that could host such a  
dance party in this town were the Cranes.....  
  
"It's at the Crane Mansion," Rebecca added quickly. She gave a hopeful look  
Gwen's way. "Now, Gwenie," she began before her daughter could begin to protest, "I know  
that you are upset that Ethan has hurt you. But now it's his turn to be hurt. You my dear  
should bring a DATE to this Crane gala party so he'll become JEALOUS." It was said in such  
a way to make it seem like it was the most simple and obvious plan in the world - like a natural  
reflex on how to deal with the circumstances Ethan had inflicted on Gwen's life.   
  
Gwen threw the napkin that was on her lap onto the table. "No, Mother!" she cried  
out. "I will not do that. I don't need to do that. I am getting over Ethan. I don't care. I will not  
belittle myself just so the two of you," she said, pointing to both of her parents, "can be  
relieved not to have to deal with the gossip that little miss Gwen Hotchkiss has moved on over  
Ethan Crane with someone else." She stood up and walked back upstairs and into her room.   
  
She was fuming with anger. How DARE they?! But she wasn't the least bit  
surprised. She didn't mind going to the Crane party, but there was no way she would bring a  
date. At least not for the purpose of making Ethan jealous. She was too good of a person to do  
that!   
Gwen sighed. Going to dinner parties like the one tonight had been one of her  
favorite things to do. But that was back when she had Ethan on her arm and at her beck and  
call. She didn't enjoy that now. Losing Ethan had changed so much in her life. She no longer  
was as secure as she used to be. But she was definitely wiser. Sadder but wiser.   
  
Gwen took out the credit cards from her purse and put it in her other purse. She  
would go do what she she always did when she was down - shop.   
  
Even if people were going to gossip about her tonight, she wouldn't give them the  
ability to gossip about what she was wearing. She wanted to buy the prettiest dress for tonight.  
And she would.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Seven hours later, Gwen and her parents were making their way inside the Crane  
Mansion. Gwen had bought a simple but very eloquent white dress that hugged her curves. It  
looked so heavenly with her straight blond hair, which was loose around her shoulders.   
  
"Rebecca! Jonathan! Gwen!" came a voice. The Hotchkisses turned around to see  
Ivy Crane wheeling towards them in her wheelchair.   
  
"Why hello Ivy," Rebecca answered, using fake saccharine sweetness.   
  
"Gwen, dear," Ivy spoke up, turning to her. "May I talk to you alone for a minute,  
please?"  
  
Gwen knew she wasn't going to like whatever it was Mrs. Crane had to tell her.  
After all, she was just like her mother Rebecca.   
  
She followed Ivy to a corner of the room where they could talk alone.   
  
"Honey, you look wonderful. As always. That's a good thing. I want Ethan to notice  
you. I'm going to try to get him to talk to you and sit next to you during this dinner party. I  
really don't like how he has dumped you for the head housekeeper's daughter. Gwen, the  
press had a field day! I, along with Alastair and Julian, need for Ethan to be yours again."  
  
Gwen smirked. "I'm sure you do. I can imagine how you must feel knowing that the  
media loved reporting about Ethan Crane breaking up with Gwen Hotchkiss."  
  
Ivy didn't like where this conversation was going, but she didn't know what to say.   
Gwen continued to talk. "Can you imagine how I felt, though? The man I had been in  
love with for ten years decided to dump me for the girl he met one day. Do you know how that  
FEELS, Ivy?!"   
  
Gwen looked at Ivy, waiting for her reaction. Ivy's attention had been diverted by  
the new guests that had just arrived to the party. Sam Bennett and his family. Ivy's eyes took  
on a look of longing, and for a second, Gwen felt like Ivy DID know how it felt to lose the man  
you love. All too well.   
  
"I know perfectly well, my dear," Ivy absent-mindedly said to Gwen, her gaze never  
leaving Sam's. "Perfectly well." She sauntered away from her best friend's daughter, their  
conversation seemingly closed, and went to greet the Bennett's.   
  
Gwen did the same. She had never really known the Bennett's that well before,  
other than Hank that is. She introduced herself to Jessica, Kay and Noah Bennett. She looked  
over at Ivy who was saying hello to Sam. Gwen couldn't miss the angry look Mrs. Bennett  
sent Ivy's way. It almost made her laugh.  
  
"Hey, there beautiful," came a voice. Gwen felt someone tap her on the shoulder,  
which broke her away from her reverie of watching Ivy with Sam.   
  
She turned around to see who that person was. "Hank!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
{a/n: gonna get better. trust me and keep reading. thnx for the reviews!} 


	10. Tell Me 10

****

Chapter 10:

"You look great," he told her, grabbing and kissing her hand in a very gentlemanly way. His eyes locked with hers, which almost sent shivers down her spine. His eyes were so hauntingly suggestive. Suggestive of friendship, fun, and .... maybe romance?

"Thank you," she blushed slightly. "You look very nice yourself." His tie was a bit off to the side, and she gently brought her fingers over to his chest, pushing the tie back into place. 

Her eyes burned holes in his, as their eyes met for a few seconds. 

"Thanks," he responded, grinning at her. He could almost detect a look of longing cross through her eyes. And for some reason he liked it. 

She smiled up at him. 

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked, eyeing the dance floor behind her, which was quickly filling up with couples dancing. 

"Yes," she whispered. He took her hand and they walked over to the dance floor. 

A slow song came on, and Gwen could feel Hank's fingers around her waist. She put her arms around the base of his neck, liking how good she felt in his touch. Emotionally and physically. 

He's an amazing dancer, she marveled to herself. He doesn't seem like it, but he's great. 

She let him stroll her around the dance floor for a few more songs, before they decided to take a break. 

"How about I get us something to drink?" he suggested. She nodded, and he walked away. She stood at a far corner of the spacious room, watching everyone and everything as she waited for him. 

I'm not having such a bad time, she thought to herself. Although I thought I would. Heck, I haven't even see Ethan yet! She smiled inwardly. 

"Well," came a voice etched in venom. "Looks like little Miss Hotchkiss was lying when she said she was getting over Ethan Crane. I think that she likes having someone dote on her. Someone to make Ethan jealous, eh honey?"

Gwen turned to stare calculatingly at Ivy Crane. "It's not like that." Her mouth protruded into a frown. 

"Oh? So then what is it like? You have that young man all over you, and you don't expect anyone to notice or gossip?"

"I don't care about gossip," Gwen retaliated. "I care about Hank Bennett."

"Bennett?" Ivy gasped. "You mean -"

"Yes, Ivy," Gwen interrupted, leaning down to face the older woman eye to eye, "that is the Police Chief's younger brother. You know. _Sam. _The man you _love."_

"Whaaa?" Ivy struggled to say, because she knew Gwen was right. She didn't know that Gwen knew about her love for Sam. And she didn't expect her best friend's daughter to use that information against her. But she had to admit it - she was kind of proud to see Gwen standing up for herself. When Gwen was growing up, she had been like another daughter to Ivy, because their families were so close. It saddened her that Gwen would never really be a daughter in law to her now, but she still thought of her that way. "Fine, Gwen," Ivy responded, considering the matter closed. She turned around and strolled away in her wheelchair. 

Hank returned a few seconds later. "Here you go," he said, handing her some champagne. 

"Thank you," she replied. 

"Gwen honey," came her mother's voice. She hastily advanced towards them. "The Cutlers have arrived. I want you to go introduce yourself to them."

"Mother, I'm kind of busy," she protested pointedly, nodding towards Hank. 

"I'm sure he doesn't mind, do you?" Rebecca asked him, challenging the man with her eyes. She wanted to make sure he wouldn't say yes. 

"No, I don't mind," Hank said reluctantly, smirking at Rebbecca in a rude way. He eyed Gwen, giving her an apologetic look. He could tell she didn't want to go and mingle with other rich families.

Gwen sighed, and angrily trudged behind her mother. Why does Mother always ruin everything? she wondered to herself, exasperated. 

Hank stared at Gwen's retreating form. He took a sip of his champagne before feeling someone tap him on his shoulder. 

"Hi there," Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald said innocently. 

He turned around. "Ahh, Theresa," Hank nodded in a bored tone. He should have known that he would run into her tonight. The events between them at the Book Cafe came into focus in his mind. 

"How about a dance?" she suggested. She extended her hand, hoping he'd take it. 

He didn't answer her. "Where's Ethan?" he asked, instead. 

"He's being grilled by his father and grandfather," Theresa said, exasperated. "Apparently their still mad that he's not with Gwen anymore."

"Oh," was all Hank could say. 

"So the dance," Theresa continued impatiently. 

Hank gave in. It couldn't hurt. Besides, it was better than standing by yourself, all alone. 

Theresa draped her arms over Hank's neck, much in the same way Gwen had done a few minutes earlier. His hands were on her waist, but he kept her at a distance a bit further than the one he had with Gwen. 

She looked up into his brown eyes. "You look great tonight," she marvelled. 

"Thanks," he replied, not making much eye contact with her. He could tell that she wanted him to say the same so he relented. "So do you."

She smiled. "I've noticed that you and Gwen have been getting pretty close," she said. 

"She's a good friend," Hank replied, emphasizing on the word friend. He knew that she could be more than just a friend, but what was it to Theresa? 

Theresa got a thoughtful look in her eyes, as if she was taking a trip down memory lane. 

"Do you remember my first junior high dance?" she asked, chuckling. "I didn't have a date, and Luis had to practically beg you to take me. You - the big man on campus. But you ended up doing it. This moment reminds me of that night."

Hank began to feel uncomfortable. Theresa was being just a bit too pushy. He never liked that trait in a woman. He fidgeted as they continued dancing. 

"Hank, I have to tell you something," Theresa said a few seconds later. 

"What?" he asked, looking into her eyes. 

"Last week when you, Ethan and I had that discussion at the Book Cafe, and how you came so close to me, like you wanted to kiss me, it just made me realize that maybe I don't love Ethan, that maybe I love you."

Hank stared at her, not sure what to say. He was aghast, yet interested. Not interested in Theresa, at least not romantically, but her words affected him nonetheless. But he was wondering how she could love him. They had never gone out, much less shared a kiss together......

"All I want to do is kiss you," Theresa whispered into his ear. "Will you let me?"

Before he could respond, he could feel Theresa's ruby red lips on his. For some reason deemed unfathomable by him, he didn't pull away. He didn't kiss her back, but tried to think things through as she kept on kissing him. He wanted to know how he was feeling as he was experiencing the kiss. 

"Hank, I'm back," Gwen called. She came back to where they had been standing before, only to find him with Theresa in his arms a few feet away.

Gwen stared at Theresa and Hank in a mixture of horror, shock and anger. That bitch, she screamed out in her mind. First she takes Ethan, now she takes my chances with a guy I _could_ have a relationship with. 

He pulled away once he heard Gwen's voice. 

{a/n: im liking this fic more and more lately. I hope u r too. R/r}


	11. Under the Stars

**Chapter 11:**

"Gwen," Hank cried out loudly. He was deeply affected by the sad look that came into her eyes once she saw him with Theresa. But for a second it made him feel good knowing that she cared enough about him to be upset at seeing him with someone else, but he shook those thoughts out of his head. He had to explain everything to her. 

Gwen quickly walked away once Hank uttered her name. She didn't want to make a scene, so instead of giving both Theresa and Hank a verbal massacre, she opted to just let it go and leave them. She walked out of the big room, not even looking back once. Tears clouded her eyes but she wouldn't give either of them the satisfaction of seeing it. 

Before she got to the front door, she ran smack into Sheridan. Her old best friend. The one who seemed so alien to her now. 

"What's wrong, Gwen?" Sheridan implored, noticing the wet tears around Gwen's smoky, almond shaped eyes. 

Gwen stared face to face at Sheridan. Maybe it was the present situation, and her frustrations that made her explode on the blonde woman. 

"Like you really care," she hissed, surprising herself as well as Sheridan by the bitterness in her voice. 

"Gwen, of course I do," Sheridan protested lightly. "You're my best friend."

"Friend? Ha! You haven't been a friend to me since Ethan dumped me," Gwen retaliated back. 

Sheridan opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by her nephew. 

"Did I hear my name?" Ethan asked suavely, walking over to where the two woman were standing. He smiled at both Sheridan and Gwen. 

"You did," Gwen responded quickly, nodding her head. It was the first time she was seeing Ethan that night. His presence didn't seem to bother her that much though; nor did it make her longingly want him back like it had before. 

She didn't give him the opportunity to ask what they were talking about because she walked away, leaving both Cranes staring after her. 

Meanwhile, Hank looked around the crowded room, trying to locate Gwen. He had to go find her. Make her understand. 

"What a drama queen," Theresa told him nonchalantly, who was standing just a few feet away. "You told me you guys were just friends. Is she even jealous under those circumstances?" She gave a sneer. 

"You know what, Theresa?" Hank spoke up, turning to face her. "You may be my best friend's kid sister, but you really need to shut up. You don't know what you're talking about." With that said, he began to walk away from her. 

Theresa scowled, but he didn't stick around long enough to listen to what she might have to say. 

He got to the entrance of the spacious room, where he saw Sheridan and Ethan talking. He could make out a woman walking out the door, wearing a white dress. Maybe that was Gwen. 

He strode over to the door, following the woman in the dress outside. 

It was dark out, with hardly any light to support peoples' visions, but the moonlight was enough reflection to prove to Hank that the woman who was sitting by the small fountain in the Crane front yard was definitely Gwen. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Hank sighed. Now that he had finally reached her, he didn't know what to say or do. 

So he opted to just walk over to her. He sat down next to her and took her shaking hands in his. She was crying softly, a tear slowly flowing down her face. She wouldn't look at him though. 

He said the first and only thing that came to mind: "I'm sorry."

She waved it off with her left hand, while her right one quickly shed her tears. "Don't be. I should be the sorry one, getting all emotional like that. It's not like we're going out or anything." She stood up, turning her back to him. 

"Why aren't we?" Hank asked instinctively, standing up, and putting his hand on her shoulder. 

She turned around to face him. "Why aren't we what?"

"Why aren't we going out?" His eyes gleamed under the moonlight, and Gwen could feel the attraction between the two of them. It was so obvious. 

Gwen could barely suppress what her hormones were doing to her. Here was a handsome, nice guy, standing under the moon with only her and he was asking her why the two of them weren't dating! How could she not want him?!

Gwen eyed him with interest, raising an eyebrow in amusement. She didn't answer his question, though. 

Taking the initiative to move things just a little bit further, Hank slowly brought his face closer to Gwen's until he felt his lips being caressed by hers. His mouth explored hers as they shared a sweet kiss under the stars. She didn't let go, much as her mind told her to. But her heart's desire won out in the end. She responded to his kiss, stroking the back of his head with her hand. 

That kiss was special, both of them knew. Gwen had seen Hank kiss Theresa just a few minutes ago, but she could tell that he hadn't kissed Theresa the way he was kissing her tonight. This one was passionate. And it seemed to never end as the moon smiled down on them in merriment. 

___________________________________________________________________________

{a/n: next chapter, the song in the songfic will be used. finally lol. gwen and hanks romantic moment outside gets interrupted by 4 nosy Harmonians. can you guess who? keep reading.}


	12. Tell Me 12

****

Chapter 12:

Gwen held on to Hank's smooth kiss for a few seconds longer, before she finally let go. She looked up at him and smiled. 

I can't believe I just did that, Gwen thought to herself. Sure I am getting over Ethan but am I ready to give myself to someone new? She wasn't sure, but she knew deep down that when the time came for her to give her heart a new owner, she definitely wanted it to be Hank. 

Hank smiled at Gwen. She is so beautiful, he thought to himself. I'm falling for her. Hard. But he didn't mind. 

Back inside the mansion, Theresa met up with Ethan, who was talking to Ivy. 

"Hello, Ivy," Theresa said in her nicest voice. She had been working for Ivy as her assistant for some time now, but she still didn't feel very close to the woman. And she wasn't sure how Ivy felt about Theresa dating her son. 

"Hi Theresa," Ivy said in a low tone. "Excuse me for a minute." Ethan and Theresa nodded as they watched Ivy walk off in the direction of Sam Bennett, who was sipping champagne by himself. 

"How are you gorgeous?" Ethan asked Theresa, planting a kiss on her lips. 

"I'm fine," she said softly. She tried to play it cool, so Ethan wouldn't notice a thing. She didn't want him to know about her kissing Hank, especially since he had rejected her. That's why she was back here with Ethan. 

Just then Sheridan and Luis met up with the couple. 

"Having fun, Theresa?" Sheridan asked kindly. 

"Yes. Thank you for inviting me," Theresa responded. 

Sheridan smiled before turning to her nephew. "Have you seen Gwen since we saw her last? I really need to speak to her."

"I think she's still outside," Ethan responded. 

"Hank must be with her," Theresa added. 

"Why do you say that, Theresa?" Luis asked. 

"Because after we talked, I saw him going outside, and he was calling Gwen's name."

"Why?" Luis questioned. Was something going on between Gwen and his best friend? He wanted to know. He was surprised Hank hadn't told him himself. 

Theresa gulped. She had to tell them now why Hank was outside with Gwen. And why he had walked away from her. 

Before she could speak, they were interrupted by Julian Crane. 

"Excuse me, Theresa, is it?" he asked the brunnette. "May I speak to you for a minute?"

Theresa nodded unsurely while Luis, Ethan and Sheridan all glared at him, thinking it had something to do with her dating Ethan now. The Cranes sure weren't happy about that. 

Julian led Theresa to a unoccupied corner of the room. "I know about you and that young man," he said sternly. 

"You mean Ethan?" she asked. 

"No, that Bennett," came the reply. 

"How did you....?" Theresa began to ask. When she was kissing Hank, Julian had been upstairs lecturing Ethan on his dumping Gwen. 

"I'm a Crane, Theresa," Julian cut in. "We have secret videos where we can see anything. _Everything."_

"It was just one kiss," Theresa protested. "It didn't mean anything."

"Make up your mind. My father, Alastair, is just coming to terms with you and Ethan being in a relationship now. But you decide if you still want Ethan."

"I do," Theresa nodded. "I do."

"Fine then. No more indecent acts like that. You want to be with a Crane, you can't go around kissing other men. We don't need any more scandals."

"Yes, sir," Theresa nodded, almost shivering from the glare she was receiving from Julian. 

He nodded a final nod before leaving her alone. 

"What did he say, Theresa?" Luis whispered, grabbing her elbow and taking her to a corner where no one could hear what they were talking about. 

Theresa looked up at Luis, the only man she knew she could completely be honest with - her brother. 

"He said that if I want to be dating a Crane, I shouldn't go around kissing other men."

"What?" Luis asked, baffled. That wasn't what he was expecting to hear. "Who was he talking about, Theresa? Who did you kiss?" Luis gave her a stern look. As a fatherly figure to his siblings, Luis had tried his best to instill values of committment and trust in Theresa, Paloma and Miguel. And Theresa had just violated her committment and honesty to Ethan. 

"Hank," she whispered. "But please don't tell Ethan."

_"Hank?!"_ Luis asked, shocked. "Why would you kiss Hank?!"

"Because I wanted to. Nevermind. The point is he rejected me badly and went outside to talk to Gwen."

"He rejected you badly?" Luis, who was taking the role of a parrot, asked. Hank might have been his best friend, but even he doing something against a member of his family spoke trouble for their friendship. 

"Yeah," Theresa nodded. She began to tell him every mean word that Hank had spewed at her. As she was talking, she could feel Luis's anger rising.....

___________________________________________________________________________

{a/n: i was going to make the song of this songfic included in this chapter, but it was too long. so i split what would have been this chapter into two. it gets better. trust me. next up, the songfic, and Gwen and Hank get interrupted, and tensions arise. Don't miss out!}


	13. Tell Me 13

Chapter 13:

{a/n: the song is Groove Theory's "Tell me if you want me to" (obviously lol)}

Meanwhile outside, Gwen and Hank were sitting down by the fountain, sharing a conversation.

_~ I been doin' my own thing_

Love has always had a way 

of having bad timing

But to my great surprise

Ever since I looked into your eyes

I had one question for you ~

"So have you thought about applying for my company's job opening?" Gwen asked him casually. She wanted to talk about their kiss, heck she even wanted another one, but she didn't want to sound too forward. So she chose to discuss something else.

"I'm still thinking about it," he grinned at her. Hell, he would take that job in an instance if it fell into his lap, just so he could be closer to Gwen. But he had to play it cool. He knew that she wasn't _completely_ over Ethan yet, and he didn't want to come off pressuring her in any way.

She smiled. 

****

~ Tell me if you want me to

Give you all my time 

I wanna make it good for you

Cuz you blow my mind

I promise boy, I'll be true

You're the perfect find

So tell me if you want me to** ~**

They continued to share small talk for a while longer, getting to know each other better. None of them was in the mood to go back to the party. They were having more fun here conversing with each other. 

"What's it like being so far apart in age from your brother?" Gwen asked him.

"It's not so bad. He's like fifteen years older than me, and his kids are like ten years younger, so it doesn't feel like I'm a young brother, more like I'm the oldest sibling of Kay, Jessica and Noah, even though I'm their uncle."

"That's interesting," Gwen nodded. 

_~ Sweetheart, you thought I'd sleep on this_

Boy you're wrong cuz all I dream about

Is our first kiss

And you're the first one to make me feel like this

And this is one opportunity that I can't miss

No no** ~**

"What about you?" 

"Well I'm an only child," Gwen informed him. "Sometimes I wish I weren't. So then maybe my parents wouldn't focus so much on me. Maybe they would actually let mebe who I wanted to be. Not some sissy socialite who has to impress people all the time. I want to be free to do what I want, any time I want, and be with whoever I want." The last part was said a bit longingly. Her parents wouldn't allow her to be with anyone who didn't scream money. They would never let her be with someone like Hank, for example. 

"And just who do you want to be with, Miss Hotchkiss?" Hank flirted, putting his arm around her. 

"Oh, I think you can take a guess," she flirted right back, turning around and settling her head down on his shoulder.

_~ Boy you wanna know the deal_

You are wondering if the words 

I'm saying are for real

Cuz you got more appeal

Than any man in this whole world

And baby, I got to know how you feel

So** ~**

He breathed in the scent of her. She smelled like vanilla, which complimented her white dress in some obscure way. He wished he could stay in this moment forever. 

Am I beginning to fall in love with her? he questioned his heart. Yes, it spoke back. He smoothly ran his fingers down her medium-length hair. Silky to the touch. 

She turned around slowly to face him. The tears that had consumed her now made her cheeks look flushed. It made her look more beautiful, not the other way around. 

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her absently.

_~Tell me if you want me to _

Give you all my time 

I wanna make it good for you

Cuz you blow my mind

I promise boy I'll be true

You're the perfect find

So tell me if you want me to ~

A smile danced on her lips. "I'm thinking about how I want another kiss." Her eyes shone suggestively. 

How could he refuse her? It was like she was handing him a ticket to happiness. "You can't resist me, eh?" he half-joked. 

"More like I won't," she whispered, not giving him the chance to say something back. Her lipsenveloped his in a sweet, soft kiss.

_~ Sweetheart_

Now it's time I let you know

I don't wanna rush

We should take it slow

Boy I can love you 

Can you help me grow - oh

Give me a new beginning

And I'll give you a happy end** ~**

Hank kissed Gwen again, but this time it was more passionate. Everything justseemed so right. It was as if all of humanity paused as they experienced that one perfect kiss. Noises were erased from the sense of hearing, troubles and problems disappeared from memory and thoughts. All they did was focus on each other, and that moment. It was so right. They both knew it.

Sometime in between the kiss, Gwen realized something that startled her. But she continued to kiss Hank as her thoughts absorbed her new found realization. I love him! she thought to herself. I do. And this is true love. I can feel it deep down. 

****

With Ethan, it was different. My parents forced me to start dating him, because of the business merger they had set up with his family. And growing up, I couldn't wait to fall in love one day. To find my prince charming, just like in all of those Disney movies I used to watch as a child. Ethan was the only man who could have been my prince charming. But he really wasn't. My heart got accustomed to him. I never loved him - I just got used to him. 

Hank broke off their kiss. Gwen smiled. Those thoughts finally rested her inner turmoil, and she could definitely say to herself now that she was over Ethan. Completely and holistically. 

****

"What are you -" he began to say as he stroked her hair softly, before he was interrupted by a loud voice that seemed to be directed at them.

"Hank!" they heard the shout**.**

Gwen and Hank turned to see Luis, Sheridan, Ethan and Theresa staring at them. Luis and Ethan were glaring. 

{a/n: ok i know i keep pushing things off to the next chapter. geez it's pissing me off, i wonder how u all feel, but i can't do it any other way. next up, the REAL tension escalates, and there's confrontations and fights. in other words FUN STUFF. Read on!}


	14. Tell Me 14

Chapter 14:

{a/n: this chapter brings an angry, sarcastic and cynical side of Gwen. At least I hope it does lol. Enjoy!}

"What?" Hank asked back. Why are Luis and Ethan glaring at me? he thought to himself.

"You son of a bitch!" Luis shouted, storming over to his ex-best friend. "How dare you insult my sister like that!"

Hank's eyebrows shot up in shock. Luis had never had the nerve (or anger) to cuss like that in front of others. Especially not to him. 

Hank turned around to see Theresa looking smug. 

He snorted scornfully, as he pictured a distraught Theresa telling Luis everything Hank had done to her. She probably even told him that I kissed her first, not the other way around, Hank thought, almost wanting to laugh. 

"What did Theresa say, Luis?" Hank began to say, almost tauntingly. "What did she tell you that I did -" Before he could continue, Hank could feel Luis's fist connect with his jaw. It made him stumble back, almost knocking Gwen, who was right behind him, down to the floor. 

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" Hank was the one glaring now. He brought his finger to his mouth, which was bleeding. 

"Will you stop playing these games? What are you doing kissing my sister, and then going outside and kissing her?! Luis hissed, pointing to Gwen. 

"Hank is not playing games," Gwen spoke up angrily. The nerve of all of them, coming here and confronting them for something they didn't even do. 

"Gwen, I want to talk to you," Ethan said, speaking for the first time. He extended his hand. "Come on."

Gwen, just as mad as Luis at this whole situation, nodded slowly. She needed to calm down. Even if that meant having to go talk with her ex-boyfriend for a few minutes. 

Gwen and Ethan walked over to a dark corner of the front yard. 

"Gwen, what are you doing with Hank?" he asked bluntly, getting straight to the point. 

"What are you talking about, Ethan?" Gwen questioned, half angry, half confused. She looked back where Luis and Hank were, still arguing with each other. She wanted to go back by them, but Ethan's next words diverted her attention:

"He's not right for you. Come on. In the end, he's only going to break your heart."

"The way you did?!" she asked, matching his tone. She narrowed her eyes at Ethan before giving a sneer. 

"No... yes. Gwen!" he sighed, stammering with his words. "See that's the thing. You're only with Hank because he reminds you of me. The dirty blonde hair, the height, the handsome features. We both have it. You don't want him. You want me. You only think you want him because he seems to be like me."

Gwen's mouth opened, but no words came out. Was it true? She had to ask herself that. She looked over at Hank, and then to Ethan. Sure they shared some features that bared resemblance, but that didn't mean anything. That thought had never crossed her mind before. She loved Hank, she knew she did. But Ethan was different - he was her past. Hank was her future. 

How dare Ethan come here and make these false accusations, she thought, as a storm brewed inside her being. Her eyes met Ethan's, right before her hand connected with the left side of his face. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Gwen walked away from Ethan, leaving him nursing his red cheek. She couldn't believe she had just slapped him. But boy did he deserve it. 

"Hank, let's go!" she insisted, grabbing his arm. 

"None of you are going anywhere!" Luis cried out. 

"Why not?" Gwen shouted. She turned to stare at her ex-best friend's boyfriend. "What is the matter with you, Luis? You are a cop after all, I would think you'd be a bit more rational."

"I'm not a cop now, Hotchkiss," he bit off her last name, as if it was something bad or evil. 

Gwen had never been this angry in her life. "Who the hell do you think you are?" she asked, shaking her head in wonder and amazement, as she tried not to let her emotions get the best of her. 

He laughed in her face. 

"How dare you say my name as if it left a bad impression on your mouth," Gwen exclaimed. "My family, me included, have done nothing to you, or yours. And as for being a Hotchkiss, I am one in name only. I am nothing like my parents."

"I bet," Sheridan spoke up, putting her two cents into the conversation, which had turned into more of a confrontation. "You have your father's temper, Gwennie." Gwen may have been her best friend, but that ship had sailed long ago. And Sheridan could not forget the mean words Gwen had uttered about her back inside the mansion earlier that night. 

Gwen laughed scornfully. "You're one to talk. Everyone thinks you're the Marilyn Munster of your family. Well guess what sweetheart. No one is buying that act anymore. Your mother may have been nice and proper, but you are still a product of Alastair Crane, the most hated man in the state."

Sheridan's face turned to stone as Gwen's words hit home. She looked away, upset. Luis wrapped his arms around her, but even he couldn't take back the nasty words Gwen had just spewed at her. 

"You know what, Gwen?" Theresa, who had been quiet this whole time, said. "Maybe you shouldn't have come to this party. You came just to create this havoc, didn't you?"

"Yeah, Theresa," Gwen replied sarcastically. "I just came to make you and Ethan, as well as Luis and Sheridan upset. It's what I do in life. I think it's my calling..."

"This is not like you!" Sheridan shouted. "What happened to you, Gwen?"

Gwen looked over at Ethan, who was holding onto Theresa's hand now. "Ethan happened to me. He dumped me, and everything that I had thought to be stationary in my life changed. I no longer cared about being a socialite, or going to the country club. I met Hank," she paused, sending a grateful look his way, "and he changed my perspective on things. I finally found love. True love. What I had with Ethan wasn't true. If it was, well, I would love him, wouldn't I?" She gave a small smile one which held no contempt or bitterness. "But instead, I love Hank."

Neither Sheridan, Luis, Ethan or Theresa knew what to say to that. They just stood there, gawking at the couple. 

Gwen walked over to where Hank was standing. "Can we go now?" she asked him. She wanted to be as far away from the others as possible. And she only wanted to be with Hank. 

"Sure," he nodded. He took her hand, and ignoring the others, he lead her to his car. 

After opening the door for her, and making sure she sat down, Hank walked over to the driver's side, and started the engine. 

He hightailed it out of there, leaving dust behind. 

Gwen looked up to the sky through the car's open sun roof. She saw the moon and the stars. One of them seemed to twinkle down at her. Gwen grinned to herself.

"So you love me, eh?" Hank said, breaking up Gwen's thoughts. 

"I do," she brightened, sending him a seductive wink. She was hoping he felt the same way she did. 

"You know that's a good thing," Hank responded. He pulled the car over to the side of the road, and put it on park. 

"Why?" she flirted back, raising her eyebrows in amusement. 

"Because I love you, too," he replied, leaning over and capturing her lips with his. 

{a/n: what did you think? Tell me suggestions, criticism, anything and everything else!}


End file.
